Healing her wounds
by Shazon
Summary: She needs to know I love her unconditionally and nothing will ever change that.


**_❝She needs to know I love her unconditionally and nothing will ever change that.❞ Cam arrives back from New York City to find Tracy has left and taken most of her belongings with her. Tracy has left with emotions and thoughts that she thought she had buried a long time ago, and being arrested has left Tracy thinking that she messed up everything with her adoptive mother which makes Tracy more vulnerable than ever before._**

 ** _Tracy_**

Everything was happening so fast from the moment my book got published to the interview a few days later and now it being broad casted on TV for everybody in England to see. I didn't get one break from the phone ringing one call after another to really take in what I had done to get to this moment. _Cam's money_.. All of it, every last penny Cam had was used on publishing this book and I had a plan to pay her back by selling my books then giving her more than half of what I would be getting back. I was on the phone when the doorbell rang and when I opened the door, I was quickly arrested. My heart dropped as the words left the police officer's voice.

"Tracy Beaker, you are been under arrested for fraud. You **do not** have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you **do not** mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." But all that was running in my head was how much I really have screwed up this time and how I ruin things again with Cam..

 _ **Cam**_

"I have no money." I explained to the receptionist from the hotel I was staying in. "Someone has taken all my money. Look, my credit card doesn't work and I have already missed one flight. I just need to get to the airport."

"Excuse me-"

"I am sorry." The receptionist interrupted the man with an apology to me.

"Please." I held my hand out to the man for him to be patient then I looked back at the woman.

"I really can't help you, I am going to have to serve the next guest now."

I interrupted her as I opened my wallet to show her. "Look I got nine dollars and 23 cents. Please if you could let me have three dollars for the bus, you will never see me again."

She shook her head as I looked at her with desperation. "No, no, no."

"Wait, wait." I said as my phone rang and I walked a little out of the line to answer it. "Yes?"

"Is this Cam Lawson?" A man voice asked.

"Yes it is." I replied back as I walked down and up to try to keep calm.

"We have got Tracy Beaker under arrest and in our custody." The man spoke and I assumed now this was a police officer.

"Arrested?" I sounded surprise because I never wanted her to get arrested. "Already?"

"We tend to arrest criminals, Ms Lawson."

"But I only spoke to the credit card company a couple of hours ago.." I explained my shock but didn't want to let on that I didn't expect her to get arrested. "Look, I just wanted to teach Tracy a lesson."

"Well she is in a cell learning that lesson." The office said with seriousness in his voice and my worry for Tracy worsen.

"In a cell?"

"This is what happens when someone breaks the law." The office explained impatiently like it was dumb for me to not expect MY DAUGHTER to be in a cell after taking all my money.

"Yes, I know but-" I got interrupted by him which is starting to make me feel impatient.

"If someone stole six thousand pounds from you, they deserve to be locked up." The officer stated and I know he does mean well but this is my daughter.. She is no criminal even after taking all my money to publish a book.

"Tracy is not a theft." I explained with the little calmness I have left for this whole situation. There was a short silence and I then decided that Tracy doesn't deserve to be in a cell. "Actually, yes um now I do remember yeah I do think I did say she could use my credit card."

"Oh really." He didn't sound convinced and neither did I make myself more convincing since I am not a great liar but I really hope I can get Tracy out so we can sort this out ourselves without the law. "Even though you have to repay the six thousand pounds debt?"

"Yes." I quickly replied but then quickly changed my answer. "No. Oh, I don't know." I replied back honestly because all I was thinking about was getting Tracy out of that cell. "Yes." If that was the answer that would get her out then so be it.

"Okay Ms Lawson." The office replied back not sounding convinced. "We will let your daughter out as long as you are able to give us permission to drop all charges that have been put on her."

"I give permission to drop all charges on Tracy Beaker and am happy for her to be released." I said with seriousness and hoped Tracy would be okay until tomorrow when we can talk face to face about this.

"Okay Ms Lawson." I thanked him then we both hung up and I threw my head back as I looked back at the shorter line since the woman served others then I walked over slowly and she looked with sadness.

"I am sorry that I can't help you as a receptionist but I clock off in a few minutes and as a friend, I can give you some money." She explained in a whispered tone as she handed me my wallet with a sad smile and I smiled back at her. "Just wait outside and I will be there in ten minutes, is that okay?"

"Yes." I nodded with a smile and she nodded as I grabbed my suitcase then walked outside in the early afternoon with a sigh. I got my phone out again and dialed home to leave a message for Tracy.. If she gets through the first five angry messages from me that is. Which I hope she does because I don't want her to think I wanted her to be arrested. I let the phone ring for it to go into voice mail.

"Tracy?" I said through the phone then shook my head. "I just spoke to the policeman, I didn't know you had been arrested. Uh, we will talk through this tomorrow okay?" I hung up with sadness but I know we can get through this because getting home to my daughter is more important than her taking my money. Someone patted my shoulder and I turned around to see the lady from before with ten dollars in her hand.

"I hope this will get you back home and I hope you can sort this out." I nodded and suddenly gave her a quick hug to show my gratitude.

"Like I promised, you will never see me again but I do hope you get some good karma for your good deed." I whispered and she smiled at me with a nod. I waved her off as she walked away into the busy streets to her home and I hauled out for a taxi to get me to the airport so I can get home to my daughter.

 ** _Tracy_**

My thoughts were interrupted when the little window in the door slid opened then the door opened revealing the police officer from before. "I've spoken to your mother and she has dropped the charges that were placed on you." Relief has filled me up and I smiled a little realizing maybe I still can fix my horrible mistake to Cam who means the world and back to me. I stood up and followed him after he handed me my belongings which included my book that I was holding as I was being arrested to the exit but then I stopped as I found myself in front of Mike.

"Tracy!" Mike explained with excitement without realizing that I just got released from being arrested.

"Hi ya." I said with a smile hoping he wouldn't ask questions but I wasn't so sure that was possible.

"We saw you on the television this afternoon." Mike explained sounding proud like a father would. "Well done on the book."

"Oh thanks, Mike." I replied shyly with a smile.

"Oh, it's been ages." Mike explained as the boy next to him moved uncomfortably. "How's Cam and Gary?"

"Cam is good." And I stopped suddenly thinking about how Gary left us leaving us both heartbroken but we managed it alright. "We don't talk about Gary." I ended as I looked down sadly but looked back up with a smile.

"Oh." Mike replied back getting the message. "Sorry... Oh, it's so good to see you." I nodded with a smile. "See Liam, if you want to get on with life, we can have a little less of this and a bit more of Tracy Beaker." I nodded a little but I saw that Liam didn't look so convinced but he smiled cheekily.

"I like Tracy." Liam stated as my belly flopped as the next sentence fell out of his mouth. "She got nicked too." He walked past me as my mouth widen as Mike's face fell from shock. I quickly followed Liam out and of course, Mike did as well with a trail of questions.

"You published your own book with Cam's money?" Mike questioned quietly as we walked along the pathway and I nodded as Liam stopped.

"Oh I thought you got arrested because you written a bad book." Liam laughed but Mike didn't look too happy and I smiled a little at him.

"It will cost you sixty nine to find out." I replied back then I looked at Mike's shock face and stopped smiling.

"Tracy." He didn't sound so pleased but what did I expect? I took someone who is my mother and decided to take her money because I wanted to publish my book straightaway.

"I will pay her back when the book gets sold." I reassured him but he still didn't look happy.

"Tracy." He shook his head as he walked to his car to unlock it.

"So Mike.." Liam begun as he leaned on the car and we both looked at him. "I think I better stick to being me instead." I cracked up in a laugh but Mike didn't looked too please as he got in.

"I hope to see you soon, Tracy but hopefully not at the police station please." Mike pleaded as Liam smiled at me and got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry Mike, I really didn't mean to make any more trouble." I whispered under my breath as he drove away with Liam. I looked up at the dark sky realizing I needed to get home before it rained.


End file.
